How To Make Kurt Hummel Scream TRADUCTION
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de la fiction How To Make Kurt Hummel Scream de sophielovesmusicandwriting c'est ma première traduction j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique . Bonne Lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé : Après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois Blaine a rapidement découvert qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de faire crier littéralement Kurt de plaisir. Il a aussi découvert qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce son._

_Prologue_

La première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour ce n'était rien mais c'était parfait. Du moins a leurs yeux. Bien sûr cela avait été maladroit et ils avaient plus d'une fois éclater de rire. Cependant, après qu'ils se soit tous les deux remis de leurs orgasmes, ils s'étaient juste allongés et s'étaient regardés fixement. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été si heureux et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentit si connecté à une autre personne.

Au cours des semaine suivantes, ils avaient saisit chaque occasion qu'il avait pour se retrouver en sueur et glorieusement nu dans un de leurs lits.

Pendant une de ces fois Blaine avait découvert que non seulement son petit-ami jurait pendant qu'il faisait l'amour mais qu'il était aussi assez bruyant. Mais comme les parents de Blaine n'étaient jamais a la maison ce n'était pas un problème. Blaine ne pouvait pas se passer des sons que faisait Kurt. Lui, était un peu plus tranquille quand ils couchaient ensemble, même s'il aimait bredouiller certaines de ses pensées. Souvent il avait emmener Kurt vers l'orgasme juste en chuchotant à l'oreille de ce dernier comme il aimait se faire baisé comme ça.

Ce qui était en réalité très vrai et tous les deux le savait. D'habitude Kurt geignait , grognait et gémissait pendant l'acte mais Blaine avait rapidement découvert que certaines des choses qu'il faisait , faisait hurler Kurt quand il venait. Blaine n'avait pas parler à Kurt de sa découverte parce que même s'ils faisaient l'amour, Kurt n'aimait toujours pas parler de sexe. Mais il savait que son petit-ami savait assez bien que quand ils se comportait comme ça pendant qu'ils faisait l'amour, rendait leur orgasmes encore meilleurs que d'habitude. Il venait encore plus durement et plus longtemps et vraiment, qui était Blaine pour refuser un tel plaisir pour son petit-ami.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que les sons que Kurt faisait l'excitait, tellement que parfois la nuit dans son lit il se masturbait en pensant à eux. En réalité Blaine devait admettre que c'était lentement devenu son plus grand faible. Blaine aimait comment Kurt semblait désespérer et necessiteux et comment sa tête tombait en arrière dans le plaisir quand Blaine le rendait dingue comme ça.

Alors naturellement Blaine avait fait de sa mission de faire gémir son petit-ami comme ça quand il pourrait.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suçons (surtout sur le cou, a l'intérieur des cuisses et des fesses)_

C'était le week-end après le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Kurt et Blaine avaient patiemment attendus, toute la journée que Burt, Carole et Finn quittent la maison. Parce que, après qu'il aient _célébré _la fête de Sugar ils s'étaient précipités a la banquette arrière de la voiture de Kurt. Ainsi dès que Kurt eut découvert que ses parents quitteraient la maison samedi a cause de quelque chose en rapport avec le nouveau travail de Burt comme membre du congrès, il avait essayé de convaincre son demi-frère de quitter la aison lui aussi. Inutile de dire qu'il avait seulement dû appeler Rachel et lui deander une faveur. Il savait que Finn ne pouvait pas résister a l'offre de passer la nuit chez Rachel. Il avait dit à Blaine de venir aux alentours de midi pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs vrais devoirs, en attendant que la famille quitte la maison.

Maintenant ils sont couchés sur le lit de Kurt avec leurs livres ouverts et ils essayaient de faire leurs devoirs. Essayer serait plus approprié , surtout pour Kurt parce que la vue de Blaine dirigeant distraitement le bout de son crayon sur sa lèvre inférieure était très distrayante.

Il poussa un soupir et ferma son livre de littérature anglaise. Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, confus.

"Tu as déjà fini ? C'est pas juste ! Je suis un junior et j'ai besoin de plus longtemps pour mes devoirs que toi". Dit le bouclé, frustré.

Kurt laissa sortir un petit rire au comportemet adorable de son petit-ami.

"Je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs, Blaine. Je ne peux pas vraiment me concentrer tout de suite." Répondit-il en regardant l'autre garçon avec un regard sournois dans les yeux.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Blaine, aussi oublieux que jamais. Et tandis qu'il avait certainement appris a lire les expressions faciales de Kurt au cours des 11 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il réussissait toujours a être oublieux. Mais c'est surtout arrivé après qu'il s'était concentré sur une chose pendant longtemps et avait alors essayé de mordre de sa concentration.

"Je propose l'idée de faire l'amour. Maintenant." Répondit Kurt en ferment le livre de français de Blaine. Il rampa lentement plus près d'ou son petit ami était assis en tailleur jusqu' a ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. Il enveloppant ses ras autour du cou, il se pencha plus près et commença a appuyer des baisers doux contre le cou du garçons aux cheveux bouclés.

"K...Kurt, tu sais combien j'aime quand tu es comme ça mais tes parents sont toujours à la maison. Et même si je sais qu'ils m'aiment bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait nous voir en pleine action." Blaine haleta. En dépit de ses mots, il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de Kurt et le rapprocha.

L'autre garçon fredonna en reconnaissance, mais continua à couvrir le cou de son petit-ami avec plein de baisers.

"Je sais. Mais ils partiront dans quelques minutes et je sais qu'aussitôt qu'ils seront partis , Finn partira lui aussi. Alors pourquoi tu ne te detends pas, et me laisser t'embrasser pendant que nous attendons ? Okay ? Il poussa son petit-ami en postion allongé et grimpa sur lui afin d'être a cheval sur ses cuisses.

Puis il commença a embrasser la clavicule de Blaine avec ses lèvres . Il mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'autre garçon, qui haleta. N'ayant besoin d'aucune invitation, il poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine. Son petit-ami commença a gémir au dessous de lui et leva ensuite une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Pendant quelques minutes, leurs langues se battèrent pour la dominance jusqu'a ce que Kurt brise la baiser, son souffle sortant dans des haletements courts.

"Oh mon dieu. J'aime tellement ta bouche." Il se pencha en avant pour un autre baiser."Tellement, tellement. Et ta langue. Dieu Blaine .J'adore. Je t'aime." murmura t-il avant une fois de plus a commencé a couvrir le cou de Blaine de baisers.

Il trouva rapidement l'endroit où il avait laissé un suçon sombre, la nuit après la fête de Sugar, et a rapidement commencé a la sucer. Blaine était sur le point de laisser échapper un gémissement plutôt embarrassant, quand la voix de Burt se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre.

"J'espère que vous étudiez la dedhans. Quoi qu'il en soit, Carole et moi partons maintenant. Nous reviendrons demain aux alentours de 11H Blaine tu es libre de passer la soirée ici, je sais que tes parents ne sont encore pas la. Mais soyez responsables les gars, utiliser des préservatifs !" Termina t-il et ils purent l'entendre partir loin de la porte.

Tous les deux rougissaient et cachaient leur visages dans le cou de l'autre dans l'embarras.

"Dieu j'aime ton père" Dit Blaine après être finalement calmé. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit d'accrord pour que nous soyons intimes"

Kurt rit légèrement et se blottit pus loin dans l'espace entre le cou et l'épaule de Blaine. "Je t'ai dit qu'il t'aimais. Je pense qu'il te considère déjà comme son beau-fils. Ils rougirent de nouveau quand il eut dit ça.

Bien sur, ils avaient parlés de mariage et tout ça, mais en sachant qu'un adulte comme Burt croit que ce qui il ya entre eux est pour une durée de vie signifiait beaucoup pour eux.

"Je sais. J'ai juste du mal a y nous a donné le feu vert pour avoir des relations sexuelles."

"Parce qu'il sait que nous l'utilisons comme une façon d'être connectés l'un a l'autre en nous montrant notre amour. Ils sait que nous faisons seulement ce avec quoi nous sommes a l'aise avec l'un et l'autre pour être honnête je pense qu'il a plus confiance en nous qu'en Finn et Rachel." répondit Kurt. Il avait pensé au comportement de son père pendant un cerrtain temps et c'était la seule solution qu'il pouvait inventer.

"Peut être qu tu as raison. Je ne suis certainement pas a plaindre."

Ils purent entendre la porte se fermer, alors qu'ils étaient allongé aux calme, aimant simplement le faites d'êtrs proches l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la port e d'entrée claqua à nouveau et il surent que la maison était vide.

"Alooors..." Commença Kurt sournoisement mais Blaine se plaça au dessus de lui et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Mhhh...je te manque?" Demanda t-il impudement.

Kurt se mit a rire joyeusement et passa de nouveau ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine ."Que penses tu? Je sais combien tu aimes mes lèvres sur les tiennes."

"Bien sur." Répondit Blaine amusé, commençant a déboutonner la chemise de Kurt. Heureusement pour lui, son petit-ami avait choisi de porter relativement peu d'épaisseur aujourd'hui. Il fut en quelque sorte surpris de découvrir que son petit-ami ne portait pas de maillot.

"Dieu, j'aime ta peau." Murmura t-il en commençant a poser des baiser sur tout le trose de son petit ami. Kurt fredonna et passa ses ses doigts dans les cheveux sans gel de Blaine.

Une fois que Blaine eut atteint l'un des tétons de Kurt, il l'aspira dans bouche, chaude et humide. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement à la sensation et tira encore plus la tête de Blaine. "Oh ouiii." souffla le plus vieux, suivit d'un cri lorsque Blaine le mordit doucement.

Lâchant le téton, Blaine laissa ses lèvres voyagé vers le haut, jusqu'à atteindre le cou de Kurt. Ceci était l'une des parties qu'ils aimaient le plus pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. Normalement les gens suppsait que Kurt détestait absolument l'idée d'avoir des suçons mais en réalité le contre-ténor adorait sentir cette sensation.

C'est pourquoi Blaine n'a même pas essayer d'être doux quand il mordit brusquement le bas du cou de Kurt. L'autre garçon s'arque et laissa sortir un gémissement sonore. Blaine pris cela pour un signe et continua et en un rien de temps le cou de Kurt fut couvert d'une douzaine de taches sombres.

Blaine savait que son petit-ami devait être douloureusement dur maintentenant, donc il alla rapidement déboutonner le slim de Kurt et l'enlever avec le boxer de Kurt et pour finir il lui retira ses chausettes.

Comme toujours il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la beauté de l'homme devant lui. La vue de Kurt glorieusement nu sous lui lui fit lever les yeux avec tant de confiance et de luxure remplit le coeur du garçon au cheveux bouclés.

"J'aime la tienne aussi." Kurt sortit enfin de sa transe et ensemble ils retirèrent avec rapidité les vêtements de Blaine, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit tout les deux nus et pressés ensemble.

Kurt et Blaine gémirent ensemble qquand leur érections se touchèrent. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, la chambre fut seulement rempli de gémissements et de cris.

Quand Blaine sentit son orgasme approcher rapidement, il se recula et se redressa. Kurt gémit et prit les mains de Blaine mais le boucle le fit taire et se pencha en avant pour lécher une ligne a l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Kurt.

La peau de Kurt était plus sensible a cette endroit et Blaine, qui était d'humeur a arquer son petit-ami aujourd'hui, pour rendre son copain fou, il appuya ses lèvres contre la peau et il commença a suçer et mordre jusqu'à ce qu'un marque foncé se forme.

Son petit-ami était à bout et ses mains étaient accrochés aux draps. Il adorait quand Blaine le taquine comme ça, mais après que Blaine ait laissé quatre suçons a l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il gémit bruyamment.

Blaine gloussa et remonta sa bouche directement a côté de l'oreille de Kurt et lui chuchota: "Tourne toi, bébé je veux marquer ton beau cul" Kurt laissa sortitr un son entre un grognement et un gémissement et se retourna rapidement.

Il tira ses genoux et posa sa tête au dessus de ses bras pliés, il fit en sorte de tenir son cul et laissa a Blaine assez de place pour qu'il enroule sa main autour de son érection lancinante.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque sa queue eu finalement le frottement nécessaire. Après s'être assuré que sa prise n'étais pas assez pour faire vnir Kurt, Blaine se pencha de nouveau et mordit en plein milieu de la fesse droite de Kurt.

Son petit ami glapit et puis gémit et il était là... le son que Blaine avait attendu toute la journée. Son petit ami avait laissé sortir un cri perçant désespérer et nécessiteux que Blaine pouvait réaliser de temps en temps, faisant plaisir a son petit-ami.

"Dieu Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Kurt se rua au dessous de lui. Entendre son peit-ami si désespérer et nécessiteux l'allumait encore plus. Il savait que son sang froid ne pouvait pas gérer autant donc il fit rapidement encore 3 suçons sur le cul de Kurt pour qu'il y en ait deux sur chaque il retourna Kurt et s'étala sur lui.

"Kurt, bébé, tu es si chaud comme ça" Il expira et avala le gémissement de Kurt en l'embrassant.

"Je vais. Si proche. Blaine s'il te plaît! Murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine. Il enroula rapidement ses mains autours de leurs deux érections et commença a les branler. Son petit-ami se mit a trembler sous lui et Blaine mordit la peau derrière son oreille et ce fut suffisant pour envoyer le châtain au bord de la juissance.

Blaine regardait son peti-ami, qui était subjugué par des vagues de plaisir, fasciné, Kurt hurla et i jouit dans la main de Blaine. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement essouflé quand ça devint trop pour lui et Blaine lâcha sa bite hypersensible.

Même pas trente seconde après qu'il soit venu, Kurt les fit basculer pour faire en sorte qu'il soit allongé sur Blaine. Il se pencha rapidemant et embrassa l'autre garçon avec passion, le masturbant. Peu de temps après, Blaine vint avec un gémissement avalé par la bouche de Kurt.

Quand son petit-ami fut descendu de sa transe, Kurt s'effondra a côté de lui sur le lit et il se blottit immédiatement, il ferma les yeux et posa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine.

Blaine rit doucement au comportement de son peti-ami et le prit de ses bras. "Nous sommes sales " Dit-il.

"Je sais. Il suffit de... cinq minutes de plus, d'accord. Réveilles moi quand ça te plait." Blaine secoua la tête avec amusement pendant que son petit faisait la sieste sur sa poitrine.

Dix minutes plus tard , il réveilla son petit-ami et tous les deux trébuchèrent vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Après avoir changé les draps et remis leur boxer, ils allèrent sous les couvertures ett se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Kurt sentit les bras de Blaine s'envelopper autour de lui et une seconde plus tard, son dos était pressé contre la forte poitrine de son petit-ami.

Il fredonna joyeusement et marmonna: "Je t'aime"

Son petit ami sourit et déposa un baiser contre le cou de Kurt, juste au dessus de l'un de ses suçons "Je t'aime aussi, bébé"


	3. Chapter 3

_Gorge Profonde_

Les marques sur le corps de Kurt commençaient lentement à disparaitre lorsque que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à nouveau ensemble dans le lit. Kurt était allongé sur Blaine et frolait a peine les lèvres de son petit-ami, ce qui rendait fou l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés.

"Kuuuuurt!" Gémit-il quand son petit-ami se releva avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre ses lèvres.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus rit au dessus de lui et se recula pour regarder l'entrejambe de son petit-ami. "Et tu dis que je suis impatient. Clairement ta capacité a attendre était juste un mensonge."

"Je suis patient. Mais tu sais que j'aime tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu ne peux pas me refuser si longtemps. Particulièrement, quand elles sont si près des miennes." Expliqua Blaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son petit-ami se mit a rire au comportement enfantin du brun et posa un simple baiser sur sa peau sous son oreille gauche, endroit où la peau de Blaine est très sensible. C'était l'un des endroits de Blaine que Kurt aimait taquiner.

Blaine laissa échapper un petit gémissement et essaya de tirer Kurt plus près de lui. Mais ce dernier se recula plus.

"Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui?" Demanda t-il ennuyé, il poussa son petit-ami plus loin et se redressa en croisant de nouveau ses bras sur son torse.

Kurt fit la moue à l'action de Blaine mais garda son acte innocent. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire" Répondit-il en souriant gentiment au garçon aux cheveux blouclés.

Blaine le regarda fixement et essaya de comprendre pourquoi le comportement de Kurt était si différent aujourd'hui. Soit il aimait VRAIMENT taquiner Blaine ou il voulait de Blaine qu'il soit plus dominant. L'adolescent décida que la deuxième option était la plus probable donc il attrapa son petit ami et l'allongea sur le lit, il épingla les mains de Kurt au dessus de sa tête.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit cris de suprise et regarda Blaine avec de grands yeux, mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés pouvait voir qu'il était content de lui.

"Petit sournois. Tu aurais pu simplement me dire ce que tu voulais au lieu de me rendre fou comme ça."

"Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant." Répondit malicieusement Kurt, il se pencha pour enfin appuyer ses lèvres douces contres celles de Blaine.

Le plus jeune soupira de bonheur et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Kurt, incitant son petit-ami à ouvrir ses lèvres pour que Blaine puisse pousser sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt. Ils gémirent tous les deux quand leur langues se mélèrent dans une danse familière.

Beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Kurt, Blaine se recula. Au lieu de se moquer de lui, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt tout en plaçant des baisers sur tout son torse. Le plus vieux gémit et leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête, ne les baissant que quand Blaine lui enleva sa chemise.

Son petit-ami prêta une spéciale attention à ses mamelons, s'éloignant seulement quand les deux tétons furent durs.

Dieu, Kurt amait quand Blaine se prosternait devant lui comme ça. Chaque bout de peau qui était révélé à Blaine se retrouvait embrassé, léché et suçé et oui, Kurt était aux anges.

Quand Blaine l'eut déshabiller, Kurt était dur comme un roc et haletant. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux, qui étaient fermés depuis que Blaine l'avait embrassé et il se rendit compte que Blaine était toujours très habillé.

"Blaine, pourquoi tu portes encore tes vêtements?" Demanda t-il, impatient et d'un tel ton, que Blaine se mit a rire.

"Parce que c'est a toi de me les enlever, bébé." Répondit-il en couvrant le visage de Kurt de baisers.

Son petit-ami fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu ça, de toute évidence il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Blaine posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

"Et si je veux que tu sois nu?" demanda t-il, la voix haletante.

"Tu veux toujours que je sois nu"

"Et a qui la faute ? Je ne suis pas celui qui cache ses abdos au dessous de ses vêtements."

Blaine se mit a rire et secoua la tête. "Très bien. Si ça te fait plaisir, je vais me déshabiller." Répondit-il.

"Idiot!" Dit Kurt, mais ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvements de Blaine pendant qu'il enlevait ses vêtements.

Il aimait le corp de son petit-ami. Sa peau bronzée parfaite, ses bras musclés qui le tenait toujours quand il en avait besoin et _Oh mon dieu, _ses abdominaux. Sans parler de sa queue longue et épaisse. La propre queue de Kurt était au dessus de la moyenne mais celle de Blaine... Kurt eut l'eau à la bouche juste en la regardant.

Son petit-ami grimpa finalement de nouveau sur le lit et se mit a quatres pattes au dessus de Kurt.

"Combien de temps avons nous jusqu'à ce que Finn et tes parents reviennent?" Demanda Blaine en plaçant des baisers humides du bas du cou de Kurt à son nombril.

"U...Une demi heure." Bégaya Kurt quand la langue de Blaine plongea dans son nombril.

Blaine hocha la tête contre sa peau et alla plus bas, embrassa ses cuisses sans être doux.

Bien sur il pourrait faire l'amour dans ce laps de temps, mais Blaine voulait vraiment goûter son petit-ami aujourd'hui.

Avec cette pensée en tête, il plaça un dernier baiser contre les lèvres gonflées de Kurt et descendit.

Comme toujours il goûta le sexe de Kurt avec sa langue, même si il était déjà familier. C'était juste incroyablement chaud d'avoir la queue de Kurt dans sa bouche.

Kurt gémit et ,Blaine, si il aurait pu, aurait sourit. Au lieu de ça il se concentra sur sa langue qui passait sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Il pouvait goûter au liquide pré-éjucaltoire de Kurt sur sa langue ce qui le fit gémir à haute voix et baisser ses hanches contre le matelas pour donner un peu de friction, bien nécessaire à sa propre queue. Il aimait goûter Kurt et il aimait encore plus quand les deux mains de Kurt attrapaient ses cheveux.

Il passa sa langue le long de la veine sur la face inférieure de la queue de Kurt, puis recula un peu plus pour appuyer sa langue contre la fente de Kurt.

Son petit ami cria fort dans le plaisir et tira durement ses cheveux, pour que presque toute la queue de Kurt se retrouve dans la bouche de Blaine. Pas géné par ça, Blaine aspira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et détendit sa gorge pour qu'il puisse prende toute la queue de Kurt dans sa bouche.

Les gorges profondes étaient l'une des choses qui rendait Kurt absolument fou et Blaine amait savoir qu'il pouvait transformer son petit-ami en un désordre de gémissements et de pleurnichements, il laissa Kurt pousser sa queue encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Après quelques mois de pratique, il eut la gorge profonde, il avait maintenant aucun problème pour faire glisser tout la longueur de Kurt dans sa au lieu de laisser Kurt venir tout de suite, il retourna en arrière pour ne sucer que le gland. Il serra ses lèvres quand Kurt essya de baiser sa bouche, et quand le plus vieux commença à le supplier de le laisser venir, il ne réagit pas.

"Blaine! S'il te plaît...Je dois...Tu me fais sentir bien...juste laisse moi..."Gémit Kurt d'une voix brisée. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, ayant trop de plaisir mais pas assez en même temps. Ses doigts se tordaient dans les cheveux de Blaine et ses hanches se levaient du lit.

Prenant pitié de son petit-ami désepérer, Blaine prit une fois de plus toute la lonueur de son copain dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le gland de la queue de Kurt touche le fonde de sa gorge. Il savait que cela serait suffisant pour mener Kurt au bord de l'orgasme.

Le corps de Kurt se mit a trembler sous lui, des giclées de sperme atterrirent dans la bouche de Blaine, et il avala tout, joyeusement. Le cri que Kurt avait laissé s'échapper quand il est venu était si désespéré et fort que Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler sa main autour de sa propre queue, venant quelques secondes plus tard en finissant d'avaler le sperme de Kurt.

Après que Blaine eut avalé tout le sperme de Kurt, le contreténor lâcha finalement les cheveux de Blaine, et ce dernier lâcha la queue hypersensible de Kurt. Après ça, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés alla rapidement dans la la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et se coucha au côté de son petit-ami qui était toujours rouge et haletant.

Kurt était toujours comme ça après avoir reçu une fellation et Blaine aimait ça parce qu'il pouvait se blottir avec lui, sans avoir à le convaincre de le laisser faire.

"J'aime quand tu as la gorge profonde."Dit-il finalement, la voix encore faible.

Blaine rit a côté de lui. "Je sais. Et j'aime la façon dont tu réagis a chaque fois que je le fais. Maintenant tais toi, nous avons encore presque vingt minutes jusqu'a ce que Finn rentre et je veux faire des câlins."

"Autoritaire"

"Tu aimes ça."

"C'est vrai."

**Voila ce chapitre est finit je sui désolé si il y des incompréhension, je n'est que 14ans donc je ne suis pas une professionnelle en anglais, si vous avez aimez vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews, si vous n'avez pas aimez non plus d'ailleurs, BYE !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Being held down*_

Kurt était aux anges. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, mais Dieu, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Blaine pressait sa bouche humide et chaude contre son cou tandis que de temps en temps il mordait ou suçait sa peau. Kurt ne se souvenait même pas comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette position. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il portait sa paire de jeans skinny préféré (qui était très serré), les yeux de Blaine furent plus sombre quand il les posa sur Kurt.

"Putain, toute la journée...avec ce jean putain..." murmura soudainement Blaine contre son cou, Kurt frissonna quand le souffle de son petit-ami frappa sur les parties encore humides de sa peau.

Ses doigts se recourbèrent et se détachèrent involontairement de la poitrine de Blaine et ses orteils se recourbères délicieusement.

"Blaine!" Gémit-il penchant plus son cou.

Le garçon au cheveux bouclés mordit fort le cou de Kurt, ce dernier cria de plaisir, puis Blaine apaisa sa langue sur la tache rouge sur la peau.

"T'est tellement chaud comme ça, bébé. Toute la journée, j'ai voulu t'entrainer dans une salle de classe, te pencher sur une table, te tenir les bras et de t'enculer intensément." Souffla t-il contre l'oreille de Kurt.

Le garçon au yeux bleus souffla de plaisir, il écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il poussa ses hanches contre la cuisse de Blaine en gémissant et le suppliant désespérement.

"Oh ouiiii. Blaine, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. Envie de toi. En moi. Prends moi. S'il te plaît !"

C'était au tour de Blaine de réagir, complètement choqué et secoué. Son petit-ami n'avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça et maintenant ses fantasmes, de déshabiller Kurt et de le baiser fort et rapidement, remplissaient son esprit.

L'ex Warbler attrapa rapidement la chemise de Kurt et avant que Kurt ne puisse l'arrêter, il l'ouvrit, les boutons volaient partout. Kurt ne protesta même pas. A la place il aida Blaine a défaire la chemise.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi désespérer avant et il leur fallut peu de temps avant d'être nus. Leurs vêtement étaient étalés partout dans la chambre, mais ils s'en ce qu'ils voyaient c'était eux , tout ce qui comptait c'était l'autre.

Leurs bouches chaudes se trouvèrent, leur langues exécutèrent une danse familière, qui les laissa sans voix. Leurs doigts étaient entrelaçés et leurs secondes mains erraient sur chaque morceau de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Leurs queues étaient pressés entre leur estomacs, les deux garçons se frottaient contre l'autre, des vagues d'excitation se propageait en eux.

Ils ne voulaient pas se déranger a utilisé leur mains ou leur bouches sur leurs sexe.

Ce fut Blaine qui jouit en premier, longuement et durement, sur le ventre, couvrant la queue de Kurt avec son sperme. Il gémit dans l'épaule de son petit-ami pendant qu'il venait. Kurt gémit fort, _voulant _et _ayant besoin_ de friction, mais il ne voulait pas causer de douleur a Blaine en frottant sa queue contre celle de ce dernier, car son sexe était encore trop sensible.

Cependant, son petit-ami, étant le meilleur petit-ami du monde qu'il était (pour Kurt), le poussa plus dans le matelas, même pas quelque secondes après avoir finalement finit de venir. Son souffle était encore trop rapide et hors de contrôle et son esprit était embrouillé, et tout était chaud et _Kurt, Kurt,Kurt_

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enrouler sa main autour de la bite dur et humide, pendant qu'il léchait un des mamelons de Kurt. Le contre-ténor cria, roulant sa tête d'un côté a l'autre, poussant contre le contact de Blaine.

"Blai...s'il te plaît ...Je.. fais moi...besoin de...venir. S'il te plaît" Supplia t-il en sanglotant s le dernier mot.

Blaine se précipita vers le bas et pas une seconde après qu'il ait enveloppé ses lèvres autour de la queue de Kurt, son petit-ami jouissait dans sa bouche, chaude et tellement, tellement parfaite. Il avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte que Kurt avat a offrir, et seulement quand Kurt le tira par les épaules il lacha la queue de Kurt.

Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres ensemble , dans ce qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être décrit comme un baiser, parce qu'ils respiraient trop, leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre , voulant être le plus près possible.

"Putain...tu l'as vraiment dit ?" Blaine haletait et se rapprocha jusqu'a entourer Kurt, il le regarda dans les yeux, Kurt regarda le visage de Blaine, _tellement beau visage._

_"_Quoi ? Demanda Kurt , encore étourdi par son orgasme.

"La partie ou tu me disais que tu voulais que je te prennes."Répondit Blaine, il sentit une contraction douloureuse dans sa queue, qui voulait devenir dur a nouveau.

Kurt rougit, son visage complétement rouge. Un spectacle que Blaine ne voyaient pas souvent, maintenant qu'ils avaient eu des realtions sexuelles.

"Je...oui." Expira son petit-ami, et même si ils enait de jouir, leurs yeux devenèrent assombris.

C'était certainement l'un des avantages d'être un adolescent, être en mesure de redevenir dur en peu de temps.

Même si les hormones de Blaine le rendait fou, il restait ou il était, en regardant dans Kurt dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'il voulait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Les yeux du chatain étaientr remplis de désir et de luxure.

Blaine savait que Kurt l'aimait et lui faisait confiance avec son corps. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas juqu'ou il pouvait lui faire confiance. L'idée d'avoir le contrôle sur le corps de Kurt, comme ça... Blaine est juste un humain et il a un très, très sexy petit-ami. Un petit-ami qui souriait maintenant et envellopant une main autour de sa demi érection.

"Kuuurt." Gémit-il en laissant tomber ses mains du visage de Kurt.

"J e ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir a l'intérieur de moi, Blaine. Je t'aime tellement." Répondit Kurt en pressant des baisers contre la joue et le cou de Blaine.

Le garçon au cheveux bouclés se mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure, se forçant à se contrôler un tout petit peu. Kurt tordit sa main juste autour de la tête de la queue de Blaine et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Blaine poussa Kurt dans le maletas et se positionna sur lui.

"Putain Blaine, je peux plus attendre de te rassasier avec ma grosse queue. Assure toi de la prendre." Murmura t-il en léchant une ligne allant de la clavicule a son oreille.

Tout le corps de Blaine frissonna et prit les draps entre ses mains, ayant besoin de quelque chose à accrocher.

Voyant qu'il avait assez taquiné Kurt pour aujourd'hui, Blaine tendit la main vers son sacqui était près de Kurt et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant e un préservatif. Il posa le préservatif a côté de lui, il prit le lubrifiant et en répandit une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts.

Quand il eut finit, il tapa contre les jambes de Kurt avec sa propre main, le faisant plier se genoux et écarter les jambes le plus qu'il pouvait. Blaine ne pouvait pas se passer de ce spectacle. La façon dont Kurt se présentait a Blaine comme ça fit bondir le coeur de Blaine. C'était un signe que Kurt faisait complétement confiance à Blaine et ce dernier savait tout ça, mais ça c'était la plus grande preuve.

Secouant légèrement la tête. Blaine se concentra, frottant doucement le bout de son index contre l'entrée de Kurt, faisant tortiller son petit-ami. Quand il poussa finalement son doigt a l'intérieur, Kurt gémit fort et poussa immédiatement vers le bas, sur le doigt.

Ne perdant pas de temps Blaine poussa un second doigt a côté du premier, faisant des mouvement de ciseaux a l'intérieur de Kurt. Il n'alla pas frotter ses doigts ontre la prostate de Kurt , il voulait attendre que ce soit sa bite qui le mène jusqu'au 7ème ciel.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et toucha son petit-ami jusqu'a ce que Kurt le supplit finalement de le baiser et bien, pas besoin de le dire deu fois. Après avoir retiré ses doigts, mit le préservatif et lubrifier sa queue, Blaine s'installa entre le jambes de Kurt, les poussant aussi loin que possible, pour les tenir avec ses cuisses.

Se positionnant, contre l'entrée de Kurt, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés rechercha un signe d'incertitude sur le visage de Kurt. N'y trouvant pas, il entra lentement a l'intérieur, les faisant tous les deux gémirent. Le cul de son petit-ami était aussi serré que la première fois que Blaine était entré en lui.

Blaine atteint rapidement la main de Kurt pour entralacer leurs doigts. Et soudain Kurt réalisa qu'il était maintenant complétement coincé sous son petit-ami. Une vague d'excitation passa en lui, ce qui fit recourber ses orteils, et tomber sa tête en arrière.

"Bouge! Blaine, putain! Juste baise moi!" Supplia t-il, poussant ses hanches vers le haut, forçant la queue de Blaine a aller plus profond en lui. Sans avertissement, Blaine fit claquer ses hanches vers l'arrière puis vers l'avant, durement et rapidement, les faisant tous les deux gémirent.

Blaine garda son rythme, baisant Kurt durement et rapidement, mais pas assez pour faire en sorte qu'un d'entre eux jouisse. Après une poussée, Kurt se pencha légèrement , capturant les lèvres de Blaine entre les siennes. Blaine se pencha, ce qui rendit plus facile pour Kurt de tenir le baiser. La bite de Blaine frola la prostate de Kurt, dans ce nouvel angle, ce qui fit crier le garçon au yeux bleux.

Brisant le baiser, mais faisant encore en sorte que l'angle soit parfait, Blaine fixa son rythme, ce qui rendit ses coups plus rapides. A chaque poussées, il frappait en plein sur la prostate de Kurt, provoquant son petit-ami a crier.

"Oh oui ! Blaine! Argh! Putain! Plus fort! Oui, oui, oui!"

Kurt roula sa tête de gauche a droite. Son corps semblait en feu et il ne savait pas si il respirait encore ou pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvaient sentir était la queue de Kurt le remplir et frappant cet endroit magique a l'intérieur de lui .

Il pouvait sentir le début de son orgsme, il essaya de le retenir mais le plaisir était trop intense. A la poussée suivante, il cria sa libération, venant violemment sur lui-même et Blaine, son corps tremblant.

A travers la brume de son orgasme, il pouvait sentir Blaine continuer de l'enculer et a chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir courir a travers lui. Son corps était trop sensible pour l'arrêt mais Blaine n'arrêtait pas, et dans un sens, ce nouveau type de douleur ressentie était trop bon et une partie de Kurt ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Avant qu'il puisse de nouveau être dur , Blaine se tendit au dessus de lui et il jouit en criant le nom de Kurt. Sentant Blaine venir a l'intérieur de lui, Kurt gémit a nouveau et il se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami alors que Blaine se vidait de son de son sperme a l'intérieur de lui.

Une fois que Blaine eut fini, il s'effondra presque au dessus de Kurt, réussissant seulement a sortir de ce dernier et a jeter le présevatif a la poubelle, puis s'installa a côté de Kurt.

Ils étaient couverts de sperme, la chambre sentait le sexe et les muscles de Kurt souffraient d'avoir été enfoncé pendant si longtemps, mais il n'y pensa pas. Ils joignèrent leurs mains, et tournèrent la t^te pour se faire face, un sourir béat sur leurs deux visages

"Ce fut de loin le meilleur sexe que nous ayons jamais eu" Dit Blaine quelques minutes après s'être calmé.

Kurt eut un petit rire a côté de lui et Blaine lui sourit amoureusement.

"C'est vrai! Nous devrons le refaire quelques fois. Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrions utiliser de menottes." Répondit Kurt.

Blaine le regarda bouche bée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouchepour dire quelque chose, Kurt se leva et tira Blaine avec lui dans la salle de bain.

"Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça."Rit-il en secouant la tête.

Avant qu'il ne puisse enregistrer ce qui se passait, Blaine l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bain.

"Deuxième Round ?"

Fin

*Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le traduire donc j'ai préféré le laisser en version anglaise si vous avez des idées de traduction je serais ravi de les recevoir laissez moi des reviews c'est a ca que la case juste en sous sert ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chevaucher._

La première fois qu'ils avaient parler de ce qu'ils aimaient au lit, Kurt avait rougit furieusement et ils ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Blaine. Même s'ils avaient déjà eu des rapports sexuels, en parler avait toujours été quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela avait changer au cours des mois et maintenant ils étaient allongés nus sur un de leur lits, le garçon aux yeux bleus ne rougit même pas quand Blaine lui a dit ce qu'il voulait faire.

Les parents de Blaine étaient partis pour le week-end pour rendre visite à Cooper en Californie et les deux garçons étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit de Blaine, leurs peau nus pressées ensemble et leurs mains entrelaçées.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Blaine en frottant son nez contre celui de Kurt.

"Tu veux dire en plus de jouir si fort que je pense que je pourrais m'évanouir ?" Répondit son petit-ami.

Blaine roula des yeux a la réponse de Kurt. "Eh bien, si tu me laisses je serais heureux de t'aider avec ça."

Un petit sourire coquin apparut sur le visage de Kurt, il s'appuya sur ses mains et ses genoux pour chevaucher Blaine. Regardant le bas du beau garçon sous lui, il se rassit de sorte que la queue dur de Blaine repose entre ses fesses.

Le garçon aux yeux noisettes laissa échapper un soupir à la friction et caressa les bras de son petit-ami du bout des doigts.

"Et si je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides avec ça? Et si je... voulais prendre le contrôle? Et si je te liais les mains pour te rendre fou pendant que je me branle et me prépare mon trou pour ta grosse queue. ? E lentement te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que tu me supplis d'aller plus vite. Tout le temps que tu ne serais pas être en mesure de me toucher et que tu dois me regarder pendant que je me fais plaisir."*

Il se pencha et laissa ses lèvres s'attarder juste au dessus de celle de Blaine. "Et si je veux ça ?"

Le plus petit garçon gémit. "Putain Kurt. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait quand tu me parles comme ça"

"Oh, je sais exactement ce que ce que ça te fait" Répondit Kurt en se balançant en avant.

La queue de Blaine appuya sur l'entrée de Kurt et alors que le plus grand garçon laissa échapper un gémissement, Blaine sursauta puis se releva pour attirer le visage de Kurt et d'appuyer ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon.

Ils avaient le souffle court et plus tôt que Blaine aurait préféré, Kurt rompit le baiser et traina ses lèvres jusqu'a l'oreille de son petit-ami.

"Permet moi de prendre le contrôle, Blaine. Permet moi de te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sur nos deux torses. S'il te plaît." Il respirait contre son oreille et Blaine frissonna contre lui. Il était déjà haletant donc il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Kurt se redressa un peu pour chercher le regard de Blaine pour apercevoir n'importe quelles secondes pensées. N'en trouvant pas, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le placard d Blaine, en balançant ses hanches pour que Blaine le regarde.

Il attrapa rapidement deux cravates de Blaine et se réinstalla sur Blaine."Tu sais que je déteste aller avec tes parents à ces dîner mais la prochaine fois qu'ils te feront mettre une de ces cravates tu pourras te rappeler ce moment et combien ça t'a fait sentir bien" Dit-il en attachant la première main de Blaine à la tête de lit.

"Quoi, pour que je sois dur dans une pièce rempli de vieux, de riches qui sont tous des homophobes?" Demanda le plus petit garçon tandi que Kurt attachait sa deuxième main.

Satisfait de son travail, Kurt cala le bas du corps de Blaine de sorte qu'il soit une fois de plus a quatres pattes au dessus du bouclé.

"Oubliez les. Concentre toi sur maintenant et comment mes touchers se ressentent sur ta peau." Répondit-il tout en confiance, il se pencha pour placer des baisers le long de la clavicule de Blaine.

Le garçon attaché, inspira brusquement quand il sentit ces douces lèvres contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive quand il sentit les lèvres de Kurt descendrent. Un doux léchement contre un de ses mamelons le fit gémir fortement et il souleva ses hanches à la recherche d'un frottement

"Putain, Kurt." Marmonna t-il pendant que son petit-ami continuait de lécher et de mordre de haut en bas le torse de Blaine.

"J'aime tes abdos. Je n'ai jamais vu de chose sexy dans la boxe, mais a chaque fois que tu tapes dans ce sac avec tes cheveux tout en désorde et la sueur dégoulinant jusqu'à ton menton... c'est tellement sexy, Blaine. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois je me suis branlé avec cette image de toi. Et tes abdos..." Le garçon aux yeux bleus gémit. "Je veux juste les lécher encore et encore et sentir tes muscles palpiter sous ta peau ta peau."

Il continua son chemin plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteint les abdos de Blaine et comme il l'avait dit, il les lécha. Un frisson parcouru le corps de l'autre garçon et ses muscles se mirent a trembler sous le traitement de Kurt.

"Kuuurt!" Haletait-il. Sa queue était dure comme de la roche et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire brillait sur le gland. "S'il te plaît !" Supplia Blaine, mais le châtain l'ignora

Le plus grand continuait à l'ignorer et à la place il entra le bout de sa langue dans le nombril de Blaine. En ayant assez maintenant, Blaine enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurt et tira son copain vers le bas de sorte que leurs bites se frottent entre elles.

Kurt, qui jusqu'à présent avait ignoré sa propre bite, gémit fort et aigu et frotta sa bite contre celle de Blaine. Blaine était heureux maintenant que sa queue avait enfin quelque chose a quoi se frotter et le plaisir qui le traversa fit recourber ses orteils.

Il gémit fort quand soudain Kurt se recula. "Non nous ne pouvons pas venir comme ça."

Le plus grand atteint rapidement la table de chevet de Blaine ou il avait placé le lubrifiant et les préservatif. Il attrapa la bouteille et recouvrit ses doigts de liquide. Puis il passa au dessus de Blaine pour que son cul soit dans le champ de vision de sont petit-ami, qui lui écarquilla les yeux

Il fit de petits cercles autour de sa propre entrée pendant quelques secondes, Blaine poussa un gémissement impatient et Kurt poussa son premier doigt en lui. Comme toujours il y avait une légère brûlure mais après quelque secondes la douleur commença a diminuer. Bientôt, il enfonçait un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, en les tordant légèrement à la recherche de sa prostate mais il n'arrivait pas a trouver cet endroit.

Kurt avait toujours était comme ça. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayer de se doigter, il n'avait pas pu trouver sa prostate donc après un moment, il avait abandonné et s'était installé pour se masturber. Mais il avait rencontré Blaine et une fois qu'ils avaient commençé à avoir des relations sexuelles, Kurt ne pouvait plus se passer de la sensation des doigts de Blaine légèrement calleux à l'intérieur de lui. Mieux encore, le plus petit garçon avait toujours réussi à frapper sa prostate d'un coup.

Il secoua la tête et inséra maintenant un autre doigt. Il prit son temps à étirer son trou parce qu'il savait que ça rendait son petit-ami complétement fou. Effectivement, Blaine supplia Kurt de s'enfoncer sur sa queue et après une autre minute de torture pour Blaine, Kurt retira enfin ses doigts et prit enfin un préservatif. Il le mit rapidement sur la bite de Blaine et l'enduisit avec le lubrifiant. Puis il se retourna finalement à nouveau face a Blaine.

Le junior semblait absolument débauché. Ses boucles s'étaient échappées de leur prison de gel, ses yeux étaient sombres et plein de convoitise et son visage montrait combien il était désespéré. La queue de Kurt se contracta à cette vue , sachant qu'il était la raison de son état.

Il aligna la queue de Blaine contre son entrée, il se leva et puis finalement, s'affaissa sur la queue de son petit-ami. Ils gémirent tous les deux de plaisir; Blaine parce que sa bite avait finalement été engloutit par le cul serré de Kurt; et Kurt parce que la position de la queue de Blaine faisait atteindre des endroits plus profonds que d'habitude.

Blaine serra les poings et il tira sur les liens détenant ses mains. Cependant il ne pouvait pas libérer ses mains alors il a simplement attendu que Kurt bouge. Son petit-ami pressa une main contre sa poitrine et l'autre tordait ses propre mamelons pendant qu'il se soulevait enfin pour redescendre. Le mouvement était le paradis pour tous les deux.

A chaque fois que le queue de Blaine glissait de nouveau dans Kurt il frappait directement sur la prostate de ce dernier. Kurt gémissait et pleurnichait, emmêlant sa main dans sa propre chevelure et tirant dessus à chaque vas et viens. Les bruits qu'il faisait étaient incroyablement chauds et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Blaine. La façon dont sa bouche formait un O a chaque fois que sa prostate était frappé et comment il laissait sa main sur son corps, faisait brûler Blaine de plaisir.

N'étant pas en mesure d'en prendre plus, Blaine planta ses pieds dans le matelas et la prochaine fois que Kurt glissa vers le bas, Blaine poussa vers le haut. Kurt hurla de plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrit entièrement et il laissa sortir des mots d'encouragements.

"Dieu, Blaine. Oui, oui, oui. Plus! Baise moi! Ahh!"

La chaleur grandit à l'intérieur d'eux et à chaque poussée, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'orgasme. Même si la nécessité de venir était insupportable, tous les deux ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Le plaisir qui traversait leurs corps effaça toutes leurs pensées. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sentir était l'autre et la plaisir qu'il créait ensemble.

Kurt savait qu'il ne serais pas en mesure de se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps donc il saisit la tête de lit avec ses deux mains et se laissa tomber sur la queue de Blaine aussi vite et aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Son petit-ami rencontra ses coups avec la même passion et pas une minute plus tard Kurt cria dans le plaisir pendant que son sperme couvrait à la fois sa potirine et celle de Blaine.

Ses muscles se crispèrent autour de la queue de Blaine, tellement serré que ça lui faisait presque mal, mais son orgasme arriva. Avec un cri il jouit à l'intérieur du préservatif. Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements , voulant continuer aussi longtemps que possible. Kurt s'effondra sur Blaine, ne se souciant pas que leur peau était recouvertes de sperme. Avec ses dernières forces, il tendit la main et défit les liens. Le plus petit fléchi ses mains expérimentalement puis sortit de Kurt le plus doucement possible.

Ils respiraient tous les deux difficilement. Blaine fut le premier à se déplacer et il se tint sur un bras pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Kurt. Les yeux de l'autre garçon étaient fermés et son visage était complétement détendu. Il avait quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, que Blaine remis en place.

Il se pencha et posa un baiser contre le front de Kurt."Je vais jeter ce préservatif, puis je vais remplir la baignoire pour qu'on prennent un bon bain relaxant, d'accord ?"

"Mhmmm." Fredonna Kurt, content , il pinça ses lèvres pour que Blaine les lui embrasse. Riant au comportement adorable de son petit-ami, Blaine lui picora les lèvres.

Après avoir jeté le préservatif, il se dirigea vers la salle de Blaine, quand Kurt lui cria: "Merci pour m'avoir fait jouir si fort que je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir!"

Blaine ria pour seul réponse

**Voila ce chapitre est fini !**

***Je n'ai rien compris du tout a tout ça donc c'est pour ça que la traduction n'est pas terrible, même nul pour être franche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour a tous je suis désolé pour cette absence mais mon brevet blanc arrive à grand pas et je préfère réviser que d'écrire j'espère que vous comprenez mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

_Sex Toys_

Kurt fixait la caméra placé au milieu de la chambre.

"Rappelles moi pourquoi je pensais que c'était une bonne idée ? Demanda t-il a son petit ami en se tournant.

Blaine était agenouillé devant son placard, à la recherche de choses dont il avaient besoin.

"Parce que une fois que tu seras à New York, et nous savons tout les deux que tu vas le faire, nous serons séparés par des centaines de miliers de kilomètres. Alors quand l'un de nous deux sera excité, nous aurons juste à regarder cette vidéo et... Eh bien, se masturber, se doigté, utilisé des jouets, tu vois ce que je veux dire" Chuchota Blaine dans son oreille.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent et il tendit la tête pour déposer un baiser passioné contre les lèvres de Blaine. Ils étaient à bout de souffle quand il se séparèrent et leurs yeux étaient déjà sombres.

"Comment tu veux faire ça ?" Lui demanda Blaine.

Les yeux de Kurt erraient sur le placard." Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parler."

"Nous avons parler de ce que _tu_ voulais faire. Pas de moi." Répondit le bouclé.

"Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ?

"Je vais commencer par quelque chose de simple, peut-être me branler ou quelque chose d'autre. Je devrais commencer? Sinon je serais trop désespérer a jouir pour continuer."*

Kurt hocha la tête et sortit de l'étreinte de Blaine pour marcher jusqu'au placard. Alors que Blaine commençait à enlever ses vêtement, Kurt sortit _leur_ boîte du placard.

Marchant vers le lit, il jeta le contenu de la boîte sur le dessus des couvertures. Son petit-ami recouvert seulement de son boxer s'assit à côté des jouets.

"Tu as dit que je pouvais choisir ?" Demanda t-il en examinant les différentes sortes de sex toys.

Kurt fredonna en réponse et commença à retirer son jean.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de attendit que son petit-ami ait fini de se déshabiller et et le regarda à nouveau. Puis il saisit un cockring vibrant rouge et noir, et un gode vibrant.

Il pouvait entendre le souffle de Kurt se couper, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit la bite dur de son petit-ami.

"Putain Blaine est-ce que tu essaye de me tuer ?" Demanda l'autre garçon en allant s'installant près de son petit ami sur le lit.

"Tu sais que tu vas aimer" Rit Blaine en caressant doucement le nez de son petit-ami.

Kurt se détendit immédiatement. Il posa son front contre celui de Blaine et déposa un petit baiser sur le nez de l'autre garçon.

"D'accord" Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Blaine hocha la tête et se leva pour allumer la caméra et se débarrasser de son boxer. Une fois de retour sur le lit, il saisit le lubrifiant sur sa table de nuit et enduisit ses doigts avec le liquide.

Kurt le regardait avec de grands yeux, quand son petit-ami enveloppé sa main autour de lui et commença à caresser sa magnifique queue toute dure.

Blaine savait que le caméra était diriger sur lui et que son petit-ami regardait chacun de ses mouvements il décida donc de le faire profiter du spectacle.

Il se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux tout en ouvrant encore plus ses jambes. Sa queue était en plein écran maintenant et il pouvait entendre le souffle irrégulier de Kurt.

Pas même une minute après qu'il ait commençé, il entendit Kurt ouvrir le bouchon du lurifiant. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il vit que son petit ami avait commençé lui aussi à se branler . Les yeux de son petit-ami se concentraient sur la bite de Blaine qui se contractait sous l'attention.

Le regard sur le visage de Kurt le fit gémir et il referma ses yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur le fait de jouir. Pour lui, c'était à propos de Kurt et il ne pouvait plus attendre pour commençer a faire plaisir à l'autre garçon.

Cette seule image le fit arriver près de l'orgasme. Mais la seule pensée du visage tordu de plaisir de Kurt, son corps tremblant de partout pendant que les deux jouets vibraient dans et autour de lui, était assez pour que que Blaine jouisse avec un petit cri.

Tout devint blanc, pendant qu'il venait sur son torse et sa main. Il pouvait à peine sentir la main de Kurt courir sur sa poitrine et à travers son sperme. Sa respiration était coupée tandis que sa bite se ramolissait.

"Merde"

Le matelas était trempé à côté de lui et tout à coup des bras forts s'entourèrent autour de lui pour le tirer plus près. Un doux baiser fut presser contre sa tempe et Blaine poussa un petit soupir.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelque minutes le temps que Blaine retrouve une respiration normale. Puis le garçon aux cheveux bouclés tourna son visage vers son petit-ami. "Tu sais que j'aime coucher avec toi après avoir jouit mais je sais que tu es encore dur et j'attends un peu avant de te toucher"

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire.

"C'était chaud." Le complimenta Kurt avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Blaine lui sourit, mais son sourire se transforma en un rictus quand il jeta un oeil à l'érection de Kurt.

"Prenons soin de toi, maintenant, mhm?" Chuchota t-il dans l'oreille de son petit-ami.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne de Kurt et il hocha la tête. Sans que Kurt s'en aperçoivent, Blaine les fit se tourner, de manière que le devant de Kurt soit devant la caméra.

"Que veux tu faire en premier ? Tu veux que je doigte et qu'après je mette le vibrateur en toi ? Ou tu veux que je mette le cockring sur toi en premier pour que je m'assure que tu ne jouiras pas. Dit Blaine en s'installant à genoux derrière son petit.

Ses mains courraient de haut en bas des des côtes de Kurt, jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis de nouveau son dos. Ses pouces massèrent un peu les muscles tendus jusqu'à ce que ses mains errèrent de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Il fit courir le bout de son index sur l'un des tétons de Kurt et Blaine le regarda durcir avec fascination.

Il pouvait sentir le frisson de Kurt et entendre ses petits gémissements. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine put voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés face au plaisir., ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses sourcils soulevés.

Blaine avat toujours su que son petit ami réagissait à chacun de ses touchers, mais le voir de si près, fit contracter son coeur, et la partie possessive de son esprit ronronna de satisfaction.

Il tendit sa main gauche et l'enroula autour du cockring. Avec un sourire il le porta à son visage pour mieux inspecter les paramètres. Il n'y en avait que deux, mais Blaine savait par expérience que les vibrations seraient suffisantes à rendre son petit-ami fou.

La tête de Kurt reposait toujours sur son épaule, donc il ne vit pas Blaine baisser sa main jusqu'à sa queue. Cependant, la seconde ou il sentit les cockring fixé autour de sa queue, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il jeta sa tête en arrière.

Le cockring rouge semblait bizarrement chaud autour de sa bite, pensa t-il. Une seconde plus tard il n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que se soit. Blaine avait tourné le cockring sur son premier réglage. Kurt laissa sortir un cri et tout son corps trembla sous le choc.

Ses muscles étaient tendus sous les mains de Blaine et le garçon aux yeux noisette fit courir ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il pressa de doux baisers le long de la gorge de Kurt et se blottit contre la peau.

"C'est ça, bébé. Tu es super. Détends toi. Ca va être mieux, beaucoup mieux." Murmura t-il dans l'oreille de son petit-ami.

La seule réponse de Kurt fut un_ nggghhhh_ bruyant. Ses doigts se tordaient dans les couvertures à côtés de ces genoux écartés et son dos s'arqua.

"Blaine." souffla t-il, il semblait désespérer. Son petit-ami eut pitié de lui, et pour la deuxième fois de la jounée, il se pencha et ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il versa le liquide sur ses doigts et le réchauffa le plus possible avant qu'il n'atteigne le bas du corps de Kurt et caressa l'entrée de son petit-ami.

Kurt frissonna et il poussa immédiatement vers le bas pour esayer de faire rentrer les doigts de Blaine en lui. Son petit-ami obéit finalement et il inséra un premier doigt rapidement suivit par un deuxième. Il n'essaya même pas d'aller chercher la prostate de Kurt, parce qu'il savait qu'il la trouverait avec le vibrateur. Kurt laissa échapper des gémissements et des grognements à cause du cockring qui lui apportait beaucoup de plaisir. Il essaya de rester immobile mais ses doigts était serré autour des couvertures, et Blaine était sur que si il se mordait la lèvre encore plus fort, il saignerait.

Après avoir inséré un troisième et un quatrième doigt, Blaine était sur que son petit ami était prêt a prendre le gode vibrant. Il retira ses doigts et utilisa un peu plus de lubrifiant pour enrober le jouet. Puis il appuya doucement la pointe contre le trou de Kurt.

Le garçon au teint pâle s'immobilisa complétement. Blaine était sur qu'il arrivait à peine a respirer. Alors sans plus attendre il poussa le jouet à l'intérieur , allant jusqu'au fond. Le cri de Kurt fit gémir Blaine.

Il déposa un baiser juste sous l'oreille de Kurt et utilisa sa main libre pour continuer à le calmer en posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa peau. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Putain, oui!" Son petit-ami haletait. Il saisit les boucles de Blaine d'une main et appuya leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaud. Quand ils se séparèrent Kurt regarda Blaine directement dans les yeux et dit: "Maintenant, si tu pouvais bien me baiser avec ces jouets, jusqu'à ce que je cris..."

Son petit-ami n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, mais quand il réalisa qu'il avait bien compris, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge.

Il pressa son front contre l'épaule de Kurt afin de pouvoir regarder vers le bas à l'endroit où le trou de Kurt avalait l'énorme jouet. Il retira un peu le vibrateur, puis le poussa de nouveau à l'intérieur, allant le plus loin possible.

Le hurlement de Kurt remplit la chambre et son dos s'arqua encore plus. Il étendit automatiquement ses jambes, et ses doigts resserèrent leur emprise sur les boucles de Blaine.

Avec son autre main Blaine atteint le cockring et le régla sur le plus haut paramètre. Kurt cria encore une fois et il tremblait aux sensations d'avoir ses deux jouets sur ou dans son corps.

A chaque vas et viens de Blaine, le gode noir frappait la prostate de Kurt, et les sons qu'il faisait, Blaine était sur que le plaisir était insupportable.

Il continua de torturer son petit-ami comme ça, jusqu'à que Kurt devint un gâchis de sanglots dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Blaine était tenté de simplement le laisser venir mais quand il se pencha pour enlever le cockring, Kurt secoua la tête violement.

"Tellement bon. Ahhhhhhhh. Oui, Blaine. Putain! N'arrêtes pas! Plus! _Plus, plus, plus_!"

Blaine était de nouveau dur maintenantet les mots de Kurt le fit gémir a haute voix.

"Putain, bébé. Comment tu peux le prendre aussi facilement ? Tellement bon. Tu es tellement magnifique comme ça. Tellement...putain...beau. Si seulement tu pouvais te voir." Chuchota Blaine dans son oreille et Kurt laissa échapper un sanglots à ses mots.

Son petit-ami se tordait dans ses bras, ses ongles creusait presque douloureusement dans le cuir chevelu de Blaine et il laissait échapper des sons désespérés _ah, ah, ah_ à chaque fois que le vibrateur frappait sa prosate

"Tu le prends si bien, Kurt. Prenant cette énorme vibrateur dans le cul, comme si tu était né pour ça. Je veux continuer comme ça jusqu'a ce que tu me supplit de les désactiver et de te laisser venir. Je veux te pousser à tes limites comme jamais auparavant. Tu va me laisser faire ça, bébé ? Demanda t-il au garçon torturé.

Les yeux de Kurt avaient déjà un regard lointain et Blaine n'était pas sur qu'il est entendu et il dit un peu plus fort: "Réponds moi! Tu vas me laisser faire ça ?"

"DIEU! OUI, OUI! BLAINE FAIS LE! FAIS MOI LE PRENDRE! PUTAIN! Cria Kurt à plein poumons.

Il était à peine capable d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir et putain ça faisait mal, mais Kurt ne voulais que ça ne s'arrête jamais._ C'est ce dont tout le monde le détestait, ce dont tout le monde l'accusait. De s'en prendre dans le cul, être utilisé comme un objet, ayant des relations sexuelles avec un homme._

Mais il se sentait bien , il aimait chaque secondes. ll aimait la sensation vibrante contre sa prostate, il aimait la façon dont Blaine le poussait comme ça, il aimait _Blaine_. Et si il allait en enfer pour ça, alors il fallait qu'il profite de chaque seconde de ce plaisir.

Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer en ce moment était comment Blaine le faisait se sentir. Il fait confiance au garçon aux cheveux bouclé de sa vie et il savait que Blaine connaissait ses limites.

Et tandis qu'il tremblait, gémissait, haletait et même pleurait, Blaine pressait des baisers contre chaque centimètre accessible de sa peau, lui chuchotant des compliments.

Blaine savait ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son petit-ami, donc il continua ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Kurt ne pouvais pas prendre plus. Il ne savait combien de temps avait passé depuis que le vibrateur était rentré dans son petit-ami, mais ça devait faire longtemps.

Soudain Kurt poussa un cri quand le gode frôla sa prostate et Blaine savait que son petit-ami avait atteint ses limites.

D'une main, il desserra le cockring qui était autour de la queue de Kurt, tandis que l'autre poussa le gode le plus profondément possible, droit contre sa prostate, le tenant à cet endroit.

Le cri que laisser échapper Kurt quand il jouit était plus fort et plus élevé que jamais. Il continua à crier tout en jouissant de long jets de sperme qui atterrirent sur les draps. Ses muscles étaient tendus et sa tête roulait de gauche à droite.

Blaine était sur qu'il pourrait jouir simplement en regardant Kurt comme ça, mais il était trop hypnothisé pour faire autre chose que regarder son petit-ami.

Lorsque Kurt s'effondra finalement sur les couvertures, Blaine se tourna rapidement et retira le vibrateur. Il le posa aveuglément à côté de lui et pris son petit-ami dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés, mais sa respiration était encore rapide, Blaine savait qu'il était conscient. Il combla le visage de Kurt de baisers, et lui murmura un _je t'aime._

Après une minute de traitement, les lèvres de Kurt se formèrent finalement dans un petit sourire.

"Dieu, Blaine, je n'ai jamais jouis aussi fort de toute ma vie" Dit il et sa voix était tellement rauque que Blaine craignait que Kurt ne sois pas en mesure de chanter le lendemain au Glee Club.

"C'était bon ?" Demanda Blaine en souriant et en se couchant à côté de Kurt.

"Incroyablement bon" Répondit son petit-ami et se blottissant contre lui, non sans rire quand il remarqua l'érection de Blaine.

"Hey ! Tu n'as pas aidé, d'accord ? Tu était incroyablement chaud" Protesta l'autre garçon.

"Mmmh, j'en suis sur. Nous avons la caméra après tout."

Blaine se mit à rire "Oh mon dieu je vais me branler sur cette vidéo jusqu'à ce que la peau de ma queue soit cru."

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent et il fixa son petit-ami. "Je ne suis pas une star."

"Vraiment ? Parce que c'est la meilleure vidéo porno que j'ai jamais vu."

"Tais-toi et éteint la caméra, idiot. Et pendant que tu y es, prend soin de ton érection parce que je ne le ferais pas pour toi" répondit le garçon pâle en se blotissant dans les oreilles, sans se soucier du sperme qui séchait lentement sur sa peau.

Blaine grogna doucement, mais se leva quand même. Il éteint la caméra et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se branler aussi.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il prit un gant de toilette avec lui. Il s'était arrêter à la porte et regardait le beau garçon nu allongé sur son lit pendant un moment. Un souire s'étala sur son visage quand il vit le visage paisible de Kurt.

Il nettoya doucement son petit ami de façon à ce qu'il ne le réveille pas, puis il jeta le gant de toilette. Puis il monta sur le lit à côté de Kurt et se recroquevilla à côté de lui, afin que le dos de Kurt soit appuyé contre sa poitrine., il enveloppa possessivement un bras autour de sa taille.

Même tout en étant endormi Kurt se blottit en retour dans son étreinte et Blaine ferma les yeux de contentement. Il avait le meilleur petit-ami du monde.

*Je suis désolé pour cette phrase je n'arrivais vraiment pas a la traduire.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :)**

**Reviews ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette fiction.**

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le dernier chapitre de ce recueil d'OS **

**Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

_Anulingus_

L'eau froide continuait de sur eux, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. C'était l'un des jours les plus chaud de l'année jusqu'à présent et ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Cependant, la douche n'avait pas eu l'effet de refroidissement normal. Au lieu de cela la peau était chaude, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous le jet.

Leurs mains étroitement liés dans les cheveux ou sur la peau de l'autre garçon. Leurs hanches étaient déjà pressés ensemble et ils les bougeaient ensemble, faisant se frotter leurs érections. Les gémissements reprirent résonnant dans la salle de bain.

"Bébé, ahh, tu es tellement... Putain!... Chaud comme ça. Je veux...je veux..." Commença Blaine mais ensuite un autre gémissement retentit. Au lieu de se contenter de finir sa phrase, le garçon au cheveux noirs mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille de son petit-ami, puis descendit plus bas pour lui faire un suçon sur sa clavicule.

"Blaaaaaaine" Gémit Kurt quad l'autre garçon continuait d'abuser de sa peau pâle. Il ressera son emprise sur les boucles de Blaine et tira sa tête en arrière pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser désordonné.

"Que disait-tu? Demanda t-il a bout de souffle après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Blaine le regarda, confus pendant un moment, encore étourdi par la sensation des lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes. Puis il se rappela de ce qu'il avait voulu dire et il gémit bruyamment de ses propres pensées.

"Blaine" Essaya Kurt une fois de plus et cette fois Blaine répondit.

"Je veux...Je veux...Putain! Je veux dire, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais... te lécher." Termina t-il sans conviction.

"Me lécher ? Comme me donner un pipe ?" Demanda son petit-ami confus, parce que depuis quand Blaine devait avoir sa permission pour le faire?

"Non. Je veux dire plus bas. Comme... Oh putain! Je veux te lécher ton trou, si tu veux bien.

Kurt le regarda bouche bée alors que ses joues se chauffaient. Le reste de son sang se précipitait vers sa bite bien droite et il se frotta contre la cuisse de Blaine.

Un peu étourdi, Blaine baissa ses yeux vers la queue de Kurt, clairement surpris que ses paroles déclenche ce genre de réaction chez son petit-ami.

"Tu veux me lécher ici ?" Cria Kurt d'une voix haut perchée?" Tu... Tu veux...léchez on trou du cul ?"

"Oh mon dieu oui!" Gémit Blaine, regardant enfin son petit-ami dans les yeux. "Je le veux tellement, Kurt. Je veux te lécher ici et je veux pousser ma langue à l'intérieur de toi et que tu sois serré autour d'elle comme tu le fais habituellement autour de ma bite." Répondit-il d'une voix brisée et pour ne pas aider il entoura sa main autour de la queue de Kurt à la fin de sa phrase.

Le souffle de son petit-ami se fit plus rapide à ces mots et à la friction que son érection négligée recevait. Il ferma les yeux déjà au bord de l'orgasme et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Tu vas me laisser le faire, bébé ?" La voix de Blaine, venait provenait directement à a côté de son oreille et il frémit quand le souffle chaud frappa sa peau humide.

"M...mais ce n'est pas genre... sale" Haleta t-il.

Blaine rit et mordit a nouveau son lobe d'oreille. "Je suis sur que tu te laves à cet endroit, bébé. Et même si tu ne le fais pas ça ne m'inquiète pas"

Kurt déglutit à ses mots. Eh bien, oui il lavait son trou du cul. Il était un adolescent avec un petit-ami très chaud et très excité après tout.

"O...oh-okay" Murmura t-il enfin et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ceux noisettes de Blaine le regardait déjà.

Son petit-ami se pencha en avant et l'embrassa essayant de le rassurer "Merci, bébé". Murmura le plus petit contre les lèvres familières.

Kurt soupira et se pencha en arrière pour regarder Blaine avec des grands yeux, il a un peu peur mais il est surtout curieux.

"Tourne toi, s'il te plaît?" Lui demanda Blaine doucement mais avec cette voix basse qui fait que les orteils de Kurt se recourbent. Il se retourna si vite qu'il faillit tomber; se souvenant seulement maintenant qu'ils étaient encore dans la douche.

Il se stabilisa juste à temps et ensuite il pressa sa paume contre le carrelage froid de la paroi de la salle de bain. Quand Blaine le toucha doucement, il plia ses jambes autant que possible, puis il appuya son front contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, il attendait nerveusement que son petit-ami ne fasse quoi que ce soit derrière son dos.

Son petit-ami était actuellement en train de se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation. Lentement, il se mit a genous pour que son visage soit juste en face du trou glorieux de Kurt.

Il regarda la cher ferme pendant une seconde avant de presser les fesses avec ses deux mains. Il sa pencha en avant et mordit en plein milieu de la fesse gauche de Kurt. Son petit-ami cria et Blaine apaisa immédiatement sa langue sur la chair maintenant rougit.

Sans taquiner plus son petit-ami, il apporta son attention à la fissure du cul de Kurt. Il écarta doucement doucement un peu plus, et fit lentement courir sa langue dans la fissure.

Kurt frissonna a la sensation et son trou se serra autour de rien quand la langue de Blaine l'effleura. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire satisfait de son petit-ami contre son cul mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus parce que Blaine pressait sa langue contre son entrée.

L'anneau de muscle donna la voie à la langue douce de Blaine et quand son petit-ami, commença lentement mais sûrement à le lécher à l'intérieur de lui, Kurt laissa échapper un flot de jurons. A présent, il avait perdu tous ses sens, il se concentrait seulement sur la petite langue de l'autre garçon à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Blaine ne pouvait pas aller plus loin pour atteindre la prostate de Kurt, mais même sans ce plaisir ajouté, Kurt sentait déjà la chaleur familière s'enrouler autour de lui. Avec chaque coup de lange désireux de Blaine, Kurt se rapprochait de plus en plus de son orgasme.

Blaine réussit à couvrir son inexpérience aux anulingus en léchant avidement, et la seule qu'il avait à l'esprit était de faire plaisir à Kurt. Tout était humide et sale et Kurt ne s'était jamais attendu à aimer les anulingus. Mais Dieu! Il aime ça!

Il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez de sensations courant au travers de lui , il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez de la sensation de la langue de Blaine en lui, de Blaine à l'intérieur de lui.

A cette pensée son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il gémit plus fort pendant que Blaine agitait sa langue en lui. Sans avertissement son petit-ami poussa son index à l'intérieur avec sa langue et son doigt toucha immédiatement la prostate de Kurt. Le garçon pâle cria et son dos s'arqua magnifiquement alors que Blaine continuait de frapper cet endroit a l'intérieur de Kurt.

Un peu plus de vas et viens furent assez pour faire venir Kurt, son sperme gicla contre le mur de la douche. Blaine continuait l'anulingus . Finalement, après ce qu'il semblait des années pour Kurt, Blaine s'arrêta et il s'effondra contre le mur.

Il se fichait du sperme qui couvrait désormais sa peau, Blaine se leva et passa ses bras forts autour de lui.

"Est ce que ça va ?" demanda timidement son petit-ami. Kurt laissa échapper un rire essouflé comme réponse et se blottit dans ses bras.

Blaine sursauta tranquillement la position faisait que le cul de Kurt touchait son érection, les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent au bruit et il tortilla son cul expérimentalement, un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Blaine.

"Kuuuuuurt" Gémit Blaine presque désespérément et son petit-ami rigola au désespoir dans sa voix .

"C'est bon, bébé. Il suffit juste de bouger tes hanches. Je vais t'aider." Répondit Kurt et il coommença à bouger son cul en arrière contre la queue de Blaine. L'autre garçon grogna une fois de plus et frotta désespérément son érection contre la peau de son petit-ami.

Ils se frottèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Blaine laissa tomber sa tête en avant, le posant contre l'épaule de Kurt. Quand son orgasme arriva, il mordit fortement la peau de l'épaule de son petit-ami. Kurt hurla de surprise, mais il laisser son petit-ami se reposer de son orgasme contre lui.

Leurs respirations lourdes et les gouttes d'eau qui frappaient le carrelage de la douche étaient tous ce que l'on pouvait entendre pendant qu'ils se remettaient de leurs orgasmes.

Enfin, il se détachèrent l'un de l' jambes tremblantes, il lavèrent délicatement la peau de l'autre. Blaine éteint la douche et ils s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes, puis ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Kurt.

Ils avaient la maison pur eux, ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à enfiler des vêtements. Au lieu de cela, Kurt se blottit contre les côtes de Blaine et son petit-ami enroula ses bras autour de lui.

"C'était incroyable, pour répondre à ta question." Dit Kurt après un certain temps

Blaine, qui était sur le point de s'endormir et qui avait complètement oublié sa question, fredonna comme réponse.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'avoir la langue de quelqu'un à cet endroit serait si bon. Mais si. Parce que c'était toi qui la fait pour moi. Cette langue qui léchait mon intérieur c'était juste...je ne peux même pas le décrire, Blaine" Continua Kurt.

Blaine tourna la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux de Kurt étaient pétillants et son regard était remplis d'amour ce qui fit rater un battement du cœur de Blaine. Il sourit doucement a l'adorable regard sur le visage de son petit-ami.

"La prochaine fois c'est à ton tour" Décida Kurt et il ferma les yeux pour se blottir plus sur la poitrine de Blaine.

L'autre garçon avait écarquiller les yeux a ces mots et il pouvait sentir sa bite qui essaya déjà d'être à nouveau dur. "Kurt" Il grogna de frustration.

L'autre garçon déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis il posa sa tête au dessus du coeur de Blaine qui battait rapidement.

Blaine s'installe à nouveau contre les oreillers et il ferma les yeux. Il était presser de savoir e que faisait ressentir un anulingus.

**FIN**

**Voilà cette traduction est finie j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis sur ma traduction dans les reviews j'en serais très contente.**


End file.
